


Лето наших надежд

by Yozhik



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Лето наших надежд

Лето пахнет солнцем и морской солью; песок, струящийся сквозь пальцы, в кои-то веки не напоминает о времени; а в глазах Хироми тёмной, тёплой водой плещется тайна её спокойствия. Тайна, которую она не хочет пока раскрывать, но всё равно выдаёт себя – жестами, движениями, да даже улыбкой. Правда, если Курама и догадывается, он молчит, словно боится спугнуть такое близкое чудо.  
День проходит незаметно, и только почти под вечер Хироми протягивает проходящему мимо мальчишке фотоаппарат и улыбается в объектив, обнимая мужа. Так и выходит: она, смеющаяся и беспечная; он, растерянный и счастливый.  
Потом он долго ещё будет искать на снимке намёки на будущее; но найдёт только летнее солнце, греющее пальцы даже с бумаги.


End file.
